


All Roads Come To An End

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, BikerFell, Depression, I'm Sorry, Lack of Will to Live, Loss, M/M, Perhaps Too Much, Post-Loss, Red and Edge ride bikes, Sans and Red Love Each Other, This Made Me Cry Too, kustard - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: The highway on the mountain isn't safe at night, and those who ride it treat it with respect. Especially in winter; when the snow drifts down in thick sheets and obscures one's vision, and when the icy pavement drops away into the emptiness of long falls that one knows they wouldn't survive. Countless vehicles and drivers have been lost there, and many more will continue to follow in their last tracks.





	All Roads Come To An End

_The highway on the mountain isn't safe at night, and those who ride it treat it with respect. Especially in winter; when the snow drifts down in thick sheets and obscures one's vision, and when the icy pavement drops away into the emptiness of long falls that one knows they wouldn't survive. Countless vehicles and drivers have been lost there, and many more will continue to follow in their last tracks._

_On one trip up the highway, a young-looking monster arrived at a scene already crawling with police. Onlookers watched as he sprinted from his bike, leaving it lying on its side in the road, heading for the point where a wrecker was pulling up the twisted remains of a bike covered in dusty clothes. He cried when the police held him back, begging for them to please let him go to the wreckage, but they continued to hold him back until it had finally been secured on solid ground._

_As he rushed forth to clutch the dusty jacket caught between two sharp-edged panels, one policeman in particular came up to the distraught skeleton monster, and spoke quietly._

_"I'm sorry," he said, "the rider was already dust when we found him. The markings on the road indicate that he was pushed over the side by a passing car, maybe one that didn't see him due to the bad snowstorm we had recently. Other than those, we probably wouldn't have found any clue of his absence. It was only a fluke that we saw the sun shining off of some chrome at the bottom."_

_He shook his head slowly, and reached into the pocket of his thick coat._

_"I think you're the one he intended this letter for... I guess he lived a short while before the damage got to him."_

_The young monster had never seen tears in the eyes of a human cop before- he'd always figured that they'd seen enough death and despair that they were immune to it, thanks to the suffering their species had inflicted upon themselves- but this officer wiped tears away as the folded and dusty paper was handed over._

_He began to read, feeling as though any sense of composure he'd previously had was slowly slipping away from his grasp._

my dearest, my bonded, the other half of my soul,

this is a letter that nobody ever wants to write, but i'm lucky enough to have some time to say what i've forgotten to say so many times... i love ya, sweetheart.

ya used to kid me that i loved my bike more than you cuz i spent more time with 'er. i do love this piece a' metal- she's been good to me. she's seen me through tough times and tough places. i could always count on 'er in a long ride and she was a demon in the stretches. she never let me down.

but ya wanna know somethin'? i love ya for the same reasons. yer've seen me through the tough times and places, too.

remember the first bike? that ol' run down moped that kept us broke all the time but always made just enough cash to keep us eatin'? ya went out and got a job so we could pay the rent and otha' bills. every cent i made went into buildin' a new bike while yer money kept us full with a roof over our heads.

i remember when i complained about the bike, but i don't remember ya ever complainin' when ya came home exhausted from work and i asked fer cash to go on the road again. if ya did complain, i guess i didn't hear ya. i was too wrapped up in my own problems to think of yers.

...i'm thinkin' now of all the things you gave up for me. the clothes, the holidays, the parties, the friends. ya never complained, and somehow, i never remembered to thank you for being you.

when i sat havin' mustard with the others, i always talked about my bike, my new mods, my payments. i guess i forgot you were my partner, even if you weren't on the seat with me. it was yer sacrifices and determination as much as mine that finally got the new bike finished.

i was so proud of that bike i was burstin'. i was proud of you too, but i never told ya that. i took it fer granted ya knew, but if i had spent as much time talkin' with you as i did polishin' chrome, perhaps i would've.

in all the years i've burned the pavement behind me, i knew yer hopes and dreams rode with me... but this time, they weren't enough.

i'm hurt babe, and it's bad. i've rode my last mile and i want to say the things that shoulda been said so many times before. the things that were forgotten cuz i was too concerned with the bike and the jobs.

sweetheart, i'm thinkin' about all the lonely nights ya spent alone, wonderin' where i was and how things were goin'. i'm thinkin' of all the times i thought of callin' ya just to say hey, but somehow didn't get around to. i'm thinkin' about the peace of mind i had, knowin' that you were at home with the kids, waitin' for me.

the family dinners where you spent all your time tellin' the others why i couldn't make it. i was busy changin' oil; i was busy lookin' fer parts, i was sleepin' cuz i was leavin' early the next mornin'. there was always a reason, but somehow, they don't seem very important to me right now.

when we were married, you didn't know how to tell the axle from the shocks. within' a coupl'a years, you were fixin' up a bike of yer own while i was away, teachin' our kids how to make the engine purr and fire come from the exhaust. ya became a pretty good mechanic, though it wasn't anywhere near your fields of expertise, and i was so fuckin' proud of ya when ya took yer baby for a spin the first time.

i was proud of ya when i came home and saw ya sleepin' on the couch waitin' for me. whether it was two in the mornin' or two in the afternoon, you always looked so perfect to me. yer beautiful, babe. i guess i haven't told ya that recently, but you are.

i've made a lotta mistakes in my life, but if there's only one good decision i ever made, it was when i asked ya to marry me. ya couldn't understand what it was that kept me ridin', and i couldn't either, but it was my way of life and you stuck with me. good times, bad times, you were always there. i love you, sweetheart, and i love the kids.

my body hurts, but my soul hurts more. ya won't be there when i end this trip. for the first time since we've been together, i'm really alone, and... _and it scares me._ i need you, i need you so badly, and i know it's too late.

it's funny, i guess, but what i have now is the bike. the damned bike that ruled our lives fer so long. this twisted hunk of spare parts that i lived on and with for so many years. but it can't return my love... only you can do that.

yer a thousand miles away, but i feel ya here with me. i can see your face and i can feel yer love and i'm scared to make this final run alone. tell the kids i love 'em, and _please_ , don't let 'em ride any bike fer a livin'... my bro will probably put away his bike himself.

i... i guess that's about it, babe. stars, i love you so much. 

take care of yerself, and always remember that i loved you more than anything else in life. 

i just

i forgot to tell you

i love you, i love you, i'm _so sorry_...

sans

* * *

_The Mansion at the base of Mount Ebbot had never seemed so quiet, so lifeless. Surprising, for a building filled with a vast majority of magic skeletons, but everyone usually had some form of happiness and energy to their steps. Lately, however, even the optimistic ones were feeling down... but none compared to the one who had lost the most._

_In his room, curled up on his bed around the dusty jacket- now at least somewhat cleaned- was the skeleton who lost it all. He was unresponsive to any visitors, the crippling pain in his soul not having faded even though it'd been more than a year. The only light present came from a phone held in his hand, his tired eyelights scanning the screen of text messages he'd sent... even after Red had gone._

be safe, cya at the meeting«

»heh, no promises. cya tmrw

should i bring the new blueprints or no«

hey«

psssssst«

i gotta know before i go to work«

edge just called and gave me the tongue lashing of the century. he said you haven't been answering your phone... you okay?«

babe?«

please answer me, red, babe, are you okay?«

please just say anything to let me know this is only a nightmare«

please don't be gone«

you always told me passing ceremonies were creepy and depressing, and damn, you were right«

gyftmas isn't even the same«

happy birthday, love... they still haven't found the guy who did it«

i quit biking. it takes too much out of me to ride. that road was yours and nobody else's«

everything is changing... i wish you were here to see it all.«

it's been exactly a year today. you said you'd see me tomorrow... i'm still waiting.«

i'm with stretch and i need to get drunk which is ironic because it was some guy who had too much alcohol that destroyed you and all our lives and i miss you so much and i can't do this anymore without you«

»The number you dialed has been changed, disconnected, or is no longer in service. Please resend text message using a valid 10-digit number.

_The skeleton slowly set the phone down, glancing away from the messages he'd sent over the past year in various moods of pain and desperation. Rising in him now, this same pain and desperation and numbness reared their ugly heads in his soul, the already dull glow slowly fading to a sickly grey. He'd tried, but it wasn't enough. He'd tried to live without him... but it wasn't enough._

_The dim eyelights of the broken Sans slid over to the letter that Red had written before he died. Reaching out, he took the paper in hand, and turned it over to reveal the empty back. With a pen, and without the energy or willpower to touch any other paper nearby, he wrote a final goodbye to the family he'd be leaving behind..._

_When he was done, he placed it back on the nightstand, next to the cracked and broken phone that he'd been texting all this time. Slowly, his own phone was picked up once more, and as his bones began to fracture and fall away in pieces, he typed out one final message._

i love you red«

_...a soft ding indicated that the message had been received, and as his body completed its transition to dust, he read one final message that put his soul at peace._

»i love ya too, sweetheart


End file.
